0330
by shunshines
Summary: Prequel of Winter Pink / Jam setengah empat, tiga hari berturut-turut, aku bersama denganmu. Tertawa dan menangis karenamu. Jam setengah empat adalah keajaiban kita—tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Aku bersamamu, di jam yang sama, pada jam setengah empat sore. / —did you lose the sight ? We used to be in love. / Another KakeiMaki! Mind to RnR?


"**0330"**

**Prequel of Winter Pink**

**Eyeshield 21 belong to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I just own this story.**

**The title (0330) belongs to U-Kiss and their company.**

**Warning**

**OoC detected**

**A****lternate Reality?**

**T****ypo****(s) may be found**

**Failed at genre(s)**

**And other****s**

—**iamyunna13**

* * *

Sore hari, pukul setengah empat sore di zona waktu Kota Tokyo, Jepang. SMU Kyoshin, salah satu dari SMA swasta terbaik di Tokyo, terlihat begitu ramai. Murid-murid ke luar bangunan sekolah yang tinggi menjulang itu, rata-rata dengan ekspresi senang. Mendekam seharian di dalam kelas bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, apalagi untuk dijadikan hobi. Lagi pula, adakah remaja seusia mereka yang suka sekolah? Mungkin hanya satu banding sekian siswa SMA. Atau bahkan nol banding sekian.

Biasanya, setiap sore sepulang sekolah seperti ini, para siswi mencari hiburan dengan menonton latihan sebuah klub _American Football_. Klub bernama Kyoshin Poseidon ini terkenal karena _giant player_-nya. Rata-rata murid kelas satu yang bergabung dalam klub ini bertubuh sangat tinggi untuk ukuran siswa SMA Jepang, yaitu 190 senti ke atas. Sebelas-duabelas dengan gedung sekolahnya juga, sih.

Terdengar aneh kalau para siswi tersebut menonton latihan _amefuto _karena suka. Seharusnya, para siswanyalah yang menonton. _Cowok lho, cowok_. Kenyataannya, anak-anak perempuanlah yang mendominasi _bench _di sekeliling lapangan. Mereka menonton bukan karena suka olahraganya, tapi mereka menanti idola mereka yang akan berlatih _amefuto_. Alasan logis untuk kaum hawa, bukan?

Sementara itu, idola yang dimaksud bahkan belum terlihat di ruang klub atau pun di lapangan. Ia masih berjalan menyusuri koridor di gedung Kyoshin, baru saja ke luar kelas. Shun Kakei, masih menjaga imej kalemnya berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang lebar—karena tinggi badan yang terbilang sangat tinggi itu. Latihan dimulai jam setengah lima, sementara sekarang masih jam setengah empat, jadi masih ada satu jam lagi. Untuk apa terburu-buru?

Di sisi lain, Maki Shibuya berjalan di koridor kampusnya sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui _headset_-nya. Dengan ransel yang isinya sama sekali tidak berat, ia berjalan santai sambil bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya. Melepas penat setelah mendekam di kelas seharian.

Maki tidak mau repot-repot menghentikan kegiatan menyanyi pelannya ketika ia berhadapan dengan teman-temannya, baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Apa pedulinya kepada orang-orang tersebut? Ia tidak begitu mengenal teman-temannya sendiri. Lagi pula, ia hanya masuk dua hari sekali alias sering membolos. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti menghafal orang-orang di sekolah ini.

_TEP_

Langkahnya melambat begitu retinanya menangkap siluet anak laki-laki jangkung _indigo _yang berjalan di depannya. Tidak depan di depannya, sih. Di depan sebelah kiri. Maki berhenti bersenandung dan terpaku menatap punggung anak laki-laki bernama Shun Kakei itu.

Dua tahun di SMU Kyoshin, orang yang benar-benar dikenal Maki hanya empat orang. Empat orang itu adalah Otohime, sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai kapten _cheerleaders_; Mizumachi, teman dekat _on the way _pacarnya Otohime; Kobanzame, kapten tim _amefuto _Kyoshin Poseidon; dan Shun sendiri. Ia dekat dengan empat orang itu karena ia menjabat sebagai manajer Kyoshin Poseidon.

Faktanya, pekerjaan ribet seperti menjadi manajer adalah bukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuk Maki yang agak centil dan _menye-menye_(?). Tapi, ia membulatkan tekad untuk bisa menjadi manajer dan membuang sifat buruknya jauh-jauh saat bertugas demi satu orang. Dengan bantuan Otohime, Maki berhasil masuk Kyoshin Poseidon, hanya untuk satu orang itu.

Shun Kakei.

_BRUK!_

"Yak!"

Seorang laki-laki entah dari kelas berapa menabraknya. Tampaknya anak itu tengah berlari dan tidak melihat jalan sehingga menabrak tubuh Maki.

"Eh, sori!" ujar anak itu seadanya dan kembali berlari, tanpa mau peduli I-P0d dan _headset _yang digunakan Maki terjun bebas dan mendarat sempurna di lantai. Menahan amarahnya untuk mengumpat, ia segera mengecek I-P0d hitamnya dan _thanks God _masih menyala dan tidak rusak.

Setelah memungut _headset_-nya, Maki menengadah dan mendapati sebuah tangan terulur untuknya. Shun berdiri di depannya sambil mengulurkan tangan, setidaknya membantu Maki untuk berdiri. Lalu, anak laki-laki personifikasi laut itu menarik tangannya begitu Maki menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?_" _tanyanya.

"Ya, terima kasih," jawab Maki—tidak menghilangkan kebiasaan 'jawab singkat'-nya.

"I-P0d-mu?"

"Masih baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang rusak."

"Baguslah_._"

Shun mau pun Maki sama-sama terdiam. Keduanya pun berjalan bersisian dengan tenang. Tenang? Tenang di luarnya saja, _to be honest_. Maki gugup di dalam hatinya, namun gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu tidak membiarkannya berekspresi. Kalau Shun? Sayang sekali, ia terlalu pandai menyembunyikan perasaan sehingga hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menebak isi hatinya. Dan _author _tidak bisa asal tebak.

"_Gyaaaa!"_

"Kakei-_san _dengan Shibuya itu jalan berdua!"

"Kok begituuu?!"

Suara yang terdengar begitu rusuh terdengar begitu keduanya mulai ke luar dari bangunan sekolah. Di lapangan itu—seperti dugaan Shun mau pun Maki—siswi-siswi sudah berkumpul dan ya ... rusuh. Mereka menjerit karena dua hal. Satu, idola yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang. Dua, melihat pujaan mereka berjalan berdua dengan seorang gadis yang populer di sekolah karena hobi bolos dan sifat ke-tuan-putri-annya.

Maki mendecak pelan. Kerumunan siswi rusuh itu begitu norak dan mengganggunya. Mengganggu waktu berduaan dengan Sang Pangeran. _Well_, dengan berat hati ia mengakui bahwa ia adalah penggemar seorang Shun Kakei juga. Penggemar rahasia, tepatnya. Ajaib sekali kalau ia niat menjadi salah satu dari kumpulan _fangirls _Shun Kakei yang tiap hari kerjaannya rusuh di lapangan.

"Hei, Shibuya-_san_," tegur Shun pelan.

"Hm?"

"Jalannya bisa cepat sedikit?"

Kata-kata yang terdengar seperti sindiran itu membuat Maki agak tersinggung. Seorang Shun Kakei bisa juga 'menyepet' orang. "Jalannya duluan saja, bisa?"

"Tidak mau."

Kalau tidak ingat dirinya sedang 'berpura-pura' marah, Maki bisa saja tertawa karena sisi _childish _Shun. Seperti tadi. _Keukeuh_. Selagi ingat tentang sisi _childish _itu, ia sengaja melambatkan langkah kakinya.

Shun memutar bola matanya—

"Lelet."

—lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Maki dan sedikit menyeretnya agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Maki tersentak karena perlakuan Shun. Hanya sepersekian detik saat Shun menggamit tangannya, lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari kalau tangannya berada di dalam genggaman tangan Shun. Kalau ini adalah film romantis remaja, akan ada efek bunga Sakura berguguran dan adegannya menjadi _slow motion_. Tidak peduli betapa rusuhnya _fangirls _yang melihat adegan romantis antara Sang Pangeran dengan Gadis-Yang-Selalu-Bersikap-Seperti-Tuan-Putri sekarang.

Sayang sekali, efek bunga Sakura berguguran itu menghilang dan _slow motion_-nya berganti menjadi _normal motion_. Mereka berdua sudah berada di depan ruang klub dan terlihat Mizumachi, Kobanzame, Otohime, dan si Kembar Ohira-Onishi yang tadi juga menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

Lalu genggaman tangan Shun pun terlepas.

Untuk menghindari sesuatu yang memalukan, Maki buru-buru masuk ke ruang klub disusul Otohime yang akan menerjangnya dengan seribu godaan dan juga pertanyaan.

Kejadian tadi pasti akan menjadi satu dari sekian kenangan hidup Shibuya Maki yang berarti.

* * *

Setengah empat sore.

Jarum jam di jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Maki menunjukkan antara angka tiga dan empat. Ia menggembungkan pipinya—terlihat sangat manis.

Kini, Maki tengah duduk bersila di bawah pohon di taman SMU Kyoshin. Menikmati gelinya rumput yang menari seirama dengan gerakan angin sepoi-sepoi musim panas, sambil memainkan _game _The Angry Red di I-P4D putihnya. Ia sedang menunggu sopirnya datang menjemput. Dari SMS yang diterimanya beberapa menit yang lalu, mobilnya sedang dipakai ayahnya sedangkan mobil yang satunya lagi sedang berada di bengkel. Kebetulan hari ini tidak ada latihan. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Maki harus menunggu.

Karena asyik memainkan _game_ melempar babi dan bata menggunakan ketapel dengan burung sebagai 'peluru'-nya, Maki tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sampai orang itu berkomentar,

"Level gampang begitu nggak selesai-selesai."

Maki menoleh ke sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang Shun Kakei tengah memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan _game_-nya, sih. Memperhatikan lalu mengejeknya.

"Level 5 sudah susah, tahu," ujarnya membela diri.

"Level 10 lebih susah lagi."

Maki memicingkan matanya yang sudah sipit begitu mendengar ucapan Shun. Ia pun terkekeh. "Memang kau bisa main?"

Shun tidak langsung menjawab, tapi sedikit mengutak-atik I-P4D mini miliknya. Lalu, menunjukkan tampilan 10 level di _game _yang sama—masih The Angry Red itu. 10 dari 12 level yang ada sudah dimainkannya. Berbeda dengan Maki yang baru membuka 5 level.

"Aku nggak ngerti lagi kenapa kamu suka main _game _juga," komentar Maki, mengutarakan rasa tidak percayanya. Hanya hal sepele, sih. Masalah _game doang_. Tapi tetap saja Maki tetap tidak percaya.

"Memang _game _buatku dilarang?" balas Shun sambil terkekeh pelan. Membuat Maki merasa takjub.

Seorang. Shun. Kakei. Terkekeh?

Kalau yang terkekeh itu Youichi Hiruma, akan menjadi hal yang lumrah. Shun tertawa kecil seperti itu rasanya ... ajaib. Anak laki-laki sedingin es itu ternyata bisa tertawa.

Melihat Shun terkekeh—yang merupakan tayangan sangat eksklusif tadi, membuat Maki tertawa. Entah di bagian mana yang lucu, tapi ia sangat ingin tertawa sekarang. Bukan juga menertawakan.

Baru kali ini ada seorang pemuda yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Tumben ketawa," celetuk Shun. Ada senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya. "Kau lebih baik tertawa."

"Jangan menggodaku," protes Maki, tapi tetap melanjutkan tawa kecilnya.

Shun melihat sosok Shibuya Maki yang tertawa di depannya. Manis, cantik, dan lucu. Tiga kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan Maki yang tengah tertawa itu. Ia tidak tahu gadis musim gugur itu tertawa karena apa, tapi ia begitu menikmati pemandangan Tuan Putri yang sedang tertawa itu.

Senyum kecil di wajah Shun pun tidak luntur begitu saja.

"Nggak pulang?" tanya Shun sebagai basa-basi.

Kini, tawa Maki berubah menjadi hanya sebuah kekehan. "Untuk apa aku di sini kalau sopirku sudah datang?"

"Kukira kau menungguku." bahkan Shun sendiri tidak tahu dari mana ia belajar modus seperti ini. Dari seorang Hayato Akaba, mungkin?

"Hmmm ... bisa jadi," balas Maki kembali tertawa—modus lagi. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terbanyak tertawanya.

_PUK_

Shun menepuk puncak kepala Maki dengan lembut. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ia tengah tersenyum, kecuali Maki. Gara-gara tepukan di kepalanya, Maki pun seketika berhenti tertawa.

"Hari ini kau banyak tertawa, ya. Aku suka."

Jeda beberapa detik.

"Ah, itu ...," balas Maki gelagapan. "Terima kasih?"

"Sama-sama."

_Notification _SMS menjadi gangguan adegan romantis Shun-Maki lagi. Maki menggerutu dalam hati begitu mengetahui mobilnya sudah ada di depan gerbang SMU Kyoshin. Sungguh, ia ingin berlama-lama di sini, dengan Shun tentunya. Tapi, ia sendiri sudah ingin berada di rumah.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya, Kakei-_kun_," pamit Maki setelah memasukkan I-P4D-nya ke dalam ransel.

"Hn," balas Shun seadanya. Kembali lagi ke _as cold as ice mode_, deh.

Baru saja Maki bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan taman, suara Shun melambatkan langkahnya.

"Hati-hati."

Bahkan sampai rumah pun hati seorang Maki Shibuya masih melayang tinggi gara-gara 'ulah' Shun Kakei tadi.

* * *

Maki Shibuya berjalan menuju lapangan sekolahnya, setelah berjam-jam berada di dalam ruangan. Bau rumput yang terkena air begitu menyegarkan, karena sejak tadi, distrik Kyoshin diguyur hujan yang tidak begitu deras. Gadis beriris _emerald_ ini pun menghirup udara segar yang menyejukan, sambil tetap berjalan menuju area lapangan _amefuto_.

_Aneh_, pikirnya. Kemana _fangirls_ rusuh _-_nya Shun Kakei yang biasanya bikin ricuh lapangan sore-sore? Biasanya sudah _stand by _di lapangan. Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ah, mengingatnya membuat Maki _nge-fly _lagi.

Tunggu, Maki makin merasa ada yang janggal. Anak laki-laki yang berposisi sebagai _linebacker _itu tidak terlihat berada di lapangan maupun ruang klub. Ke mana pun Maki mencari, tetap tidak ada. Putus asa, ia pun segera berlari mendekati Otohime.

"Otohime-_chan_!"

Otohime dengan semangat yang sepertinya tidak pernah hilang menepuk bahunya. "Ya! Kenapa, Maki-_chan_?"

"Lihat Kakei-_kun_?"

"Kakei … _kun_?

"Iya, lihat nggak? Lagian, sore ini juga aneh. Biasanya cewek-cewek rempong itu sudah rusuh di lapangan."

Otohime yang girang tadi tiba-tiba terdiam dan menundukan kepalanya. Maki mendecak. "Katakan padaku, dimana Kakei-_kun_?"

"Itu …," Otohime pun membuka mulutnya. Tapi kemudian terdiam kembali.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan si Kakei? Jangan sok misterius begini, lah. Jayus."

Otohime membalas, "Iya tahu. Memang jayus, kok. Salahkan aja si pangeranmu itu."

Belum sempat Maki bertanya lagi, Mizumachi tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka berdua. "Nhaa~ Ada apa ini?"

"Mizumachi-_kun_?"

Secercah harapan membuat Maki menaruh kepercayaan kepada Mizumachi, bahwa si jangkung pirang itu pasti tahu keberadaan Shun.

"Kakei-_kun_ kemana?"

Mizumachi baru akan menjawab, tapi anggota tim lain yang pun datang. Seakan tahu apa masalah kali ini, mereka menyuruh Mizumachi diam. Itu membuat Maki semakin bingung dan kesal.

"_Gomenasai_ Shibuya-_san_, Kakei melarang kami memberitahumu."

Kali ini kapten tim Kyoshin, Kobanzame yang menjawab. Maki membulatkan matanya yang sipit. Entah rasanya amarahnya sudah tersulut. Ia bersumpah bahwa Shun Kakei adalah orang yang sok misterius, doyan cari sensasi, dan sebagainya, lah.

"Apa-apaan? Coba jelaskan dulu pelan-pelan, deh. Aku nggak ngerti sama sekali," tukas Maki tajam.

Sambil mengorek telinganya, Mizumachi—dengan frontal—menjawab. "Si Kakei, kan, pertukaran pelajar lagi ke Amerika!"

"Mizumachi!"

Otohime, Kobanzame, dan anggota tim lainnya membentak Mizumachi. Semua melotot tajam ke arah si pirang frontal itu. Maki bengong.

Si anak laki-laki sok misterius itu kembali ke Amerika?

'_Apa-apaan ... kenapa dadakan sekali? Kenapa juga nggak mau memberitahuku?_'

Pertanyaan itulah yang ada di benak Maki. Bahunya bergetar dengan tangan yang terkepal. Antara mau marah-marah dan juga menangis. Yang jelas, ia merasa sangat kecewa.

Tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya, Maki berlari menuju gerbang SMU Kyoshin. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, tidak tahu mau ke mana. Sakit, itulah yang dirasakannya.

Perasaannya campur aduk. Apa yang akan kaurasakan jika orang yang kamu sayangi pergi dan tidak memberitahumu sama sekali? Sakit, kecewa, merasa tidak dianggap, dan akhirnya menjadi galau.

Maki merasa ia terlambat. Terlambat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Padahal kemarin, si Shun Kakei itu masih bisa modus kepadanya. Dari mulai saat ia menarik tangan Maki agar jalannya lebih cepat, meledeknya gara-gara _game_,sampai menepuk kepalanya pelan. Dua hari berturut-turut, dan itu terjadi kemarin.

Hanya dua hari, di jam yang sama pula.

Iris _emerald_-nya meneteskan setitik air mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tetap berlari menuju taman. Taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari SMU Kyoshin. Sampai di taman, ia terengah-engah dengan kaki yang sakit. Air matanya hanya mengalir setitik—entah kenapa Maki tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya dalam jumlah banyak.

Maki berjalan lesu ke arah bangku taman sambil mengusap pipinya kasar. Duduk, lalu termenung memikirkan Shun. Memikirkan hal-hal manis yang ia lewatkan bersama anak laki-laki _indigo _itu. Dua hari yang lalu, di jam yang sama—setengah empat sore, dan berturut-turut.

Ia pikir Shun punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa Shun juga menyukainya. Terbukti dari sikapnya yang manis kepadanya. Akuilah, Shun Kakei bukan tukang modus atau semacamnya. Maka dari itu, Maki tahu Shun juga menyukainya.

Tapi sekarang, khayalan indah itu hancur berkeping-keping. Shun itu akan pergi ke Amerika, meninggalkannya, tanpa mau memberitahunya lebih dulu.

"Shun Kakei bajingan!" akhirnya, Maki bisa mengumpat untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir di pipinya, ia terus mengumpat."Sok misterius, bajingan juga!"

Mata Maki tidak sengaja melihat arah jarum jam di jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang, jam setengah empat sore. Di jam yang sama seperti kemarin saat Shun bersamanya.

Apa Maki boleh berharap keajaiban Shun ada di sini sekarang, meledeknya, membuatnya tertawa, seperti kemarin?

_PUK_

"Apa-apaan mengataiku bajingan. Sambil nangis pula. Jelek, tahu."

Satu tepukan di kepala Maki dan sebuah suara yang sedari tadi dinantinya. Suara seorang Shun Kakei.

Maki menengadah, tidak percaya dengan sosok Shun yang jelas di depan matanya. "Ka, Kakei-_kun_?"

"Apa?"

Maki langsung berdiri. Ia sudah tak tahan, siap mengeluarkan unek-unek terutama umpatan yang tadi sempat terpotong.

"_You jerk!_ Sok misterius! Kalau mau pergi apa susahnya pamit dulu kepadaku, sih?! Sok menghilang begitu—!"

_GREP_

"—heh, aku nggak pamit juga karena kamu, tahu."

Shun memeluk Maki yang sedang melancarkan aksi seribu umpatan tersebut. Tidak peduli anak perempuan itu memberontak karena perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Shun ingin menertawakan Maki yang sudah lepas dari imejtuan putri yang selama ini menjadi tamengnya. Tapi, ia masih punya perasaan untuk tidak terkekeh saat itu juga.

"Shun Kakei itu orang paling jahat sedunia, ya. Menyebalkan! Aku benci!" racau Maki di pelukan Shun.

"Oke, maaf," ujar Shun singkat. Dengan lembut, ia mengusap punggung anak perempuan yang sedang menangis di pelukannya itu. "Maaf sudah menyakiti hatimu, maaf tidak pamit kepadamu, dan maaf untuk kesalahan lainnya."

Tampaknya, Maki sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Masih dengan isakan kecil, ia bertanya pelan, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pamit kepadaku?"

"Kupikir, kau tidak akan peduli kalau aku pergi atau apa pun itu. Makanya aku tidak pamit," jawab Shun enteng, namun membuat Maki kesal kembali.

Maki memberontak untuk dilepas, sehingga Shun pun melepas pelukannya. "Dari mana asalnya pikiran itu? Memang aku terlihat tidak peduli? Tidak! Aku. Peduli. Shun. Kakei!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku baru tahu sekarang," balas Shun seadanya. "_Gomen_."

Maki tidak membalas apa-apa lagi. Lebih memilih diam daripada memulai debat lagi—ia sudah terlalu capek untuk berdebat. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Shun, lalu menghela napas.

Tampaknya Shun sudah belajar melihat situasi dan memahami perasaan orang lain. Sudah dewasa juga untuk menghibur seorang gadis yang menangis gara-gara dirinya. Perlahan, ia menyentuh pipi Maki dan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Hari ini menangis, padahal kemarin sudah bagus tertawa begitu," ujar Shun sambil tersenyum kecil. Maki lagi-lagi melihat senyum itu, dan merasa dadanya lebih hangat. Lebih tenang.

Hanya Shun yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti kemarin. Hanya Shun yang bisa membuatnya menangis dan mengumpat sampai imejtuan putrinya hilang begitu saja. Dan hanya Shun saja yang bisa menenangkan perasaannya yang kalut.

"Gara-gara kamu juga, sih," tukas Maki—ceritanya masih ngambek. "Tanggung jawab!"

Shun mengangkat alisnya. "Tanggung jawab apa?"

Tanpa ragu, Maki menjawab, "Jelaskan kenapa tidak pamit kepadaku sekarang juga!"

Shun tertawa kecil. Menghadapi gadis manja seperti Maki Shibuya tidak selamanya merepotkan ternyata. Maki terlihat begitu manja seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi balon oleh ayahnya.

Maki pun memutar bola matanya. "Cieee, ketawa."

Shun tidak memedulikan sindiran Maki. Anak laki-laki itu pun tidak menjawab, tapi ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memetik sesuatu di sebelah Maki. Setelah itu, ia memperlihatkan bunga itu kepada Maki.

"Arbutus?" tanya Maki heran.

Shun mengangguk. "Ya, bunga Arbutus atau _Winter Pink_. Jawabannya, sama seperti arti bunga ini."

Maki mengerutkan keningnya. Ia itu tidak tahu-menahu tentang bunga. "Nggak tahu."

"Artinya." Shun menggantung kalimatnya. "_Because you are the one I love, girl_**.**"

Maki menatap Shun tidak percaya. Ia merasa pipinya memanas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Shun.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"..."

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Shun pun mengangkat dagu Maki. Maki kembali _blushing _menerima perlakuan anak laki-laki yang ternyata bisa romantis juga.

"_I don't want to let you know because I was afraid you would get hurt, but I know I was wrong. I really am sorry_," ujar Shun dengan bahasa Inggris—ia tahu pasti Maki mengerti.

Shun mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dengan Maki. "_You see, it's getting better when I see you. And finally I realize that I love you. That's why I can't leave you that __easily."_

Selesai mengutarakan perasaannya, Shun mengecup dahi Maki.

Ia berbisik, "_Aishitteru_ _yo."_

Maki mengangguk dan tanpa ragu, ia membalasnya,"_Aishitteru mo!_"

* * *

"Hmm ... Shun?" tanya Maki kaku. Memanggil Shun Kakei dengan nama lahirnya membuatnya agak canggung.

Setelah acara umpat-hibur-tembak(Maki mengumpat karena tidak terima ditinggal tanpa pamit, Shun yang berusaha menghibur Maki dengan sedikit trik gombal—yang lagi-lagi diajarkan seorang Hayato Akaba, dan akhirnya Shun mengutarakan perasaannya), mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman. Istilah gaulnya, BW-an.

"Kenapa?"

"Jadi, sekarang ...," gantung Maki, merasa gengsi mengutarakannya. "... kita pacaran?"

"Pacaran jarak jauh alias _long distance relationship_, sih," ujar Shun yang ternyata _nak gawl tapi gak galaw_.

"Iya sih," Maki pun mengiyakan. "Awas kalau nakal di sana!"

Shun terkekeh. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Janji, ya?"

"Janji apa?"

"Janji nggak akan nakal di sana, janji nggak akan melupakanku, dan ... janji juga akan kembali ke Jepang," rengek Maki, membuat Shun gemas.

"Iya, aku janji. Pegang saja janjiku," jawab Shun mantap. "Dan simpan baik-baik bunga ini."

Shun memberikan bunga Arbutus itu kepada Maki. Maki menerimanya dengan senang hati, berjanji di dalam hati akan menjaganya baik-baik. "Iya, tenang saja!"

Shun mengacak rambut panjang Maki, gemas. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di lain hari. Oke?"

"Kutunggu!"

_**~fin~**_

*** **itu lho yang iklannya abang Tabi and the gang(?) yang free talk kaka0 talk :3

**a/n**

HALOOOOOOOOOO

Akhirnya aku balik lagi ;w; #krik. Balik lagi dengan ff baru, dan nggak lanjutin MC yang masih gantung. Mau MC itu ataupun ending yang ini sama-sama gantung. #nyengirkuda

Meskipun judulnya minjem dari judul lagu, tapi isinya bukan terinspirasi dari lagu itu, _tbh_. Setelah liat MV Jiyoung – Wanna Do, lalu dapet inspirasi dari sana. Meskipun nggak semuanya sih ._.v #lalu.

Banyak yang minta bikin sekuel dari Winter Pink, tapi aku malah bikin prekuelnya :3 aku nggak ada ide buat bikin sekuelnya orz jadi kubikin prekuelnya aja deh :3 nyahaha

Oh _btw_ aku banyak menyertakan nama produk di sini. Karena tanda bintang sebagai alat sensor(?) sudah terlalu mainstream, jadi aku pake angka biar alay gawl gitu deh qaqa :3 #heh

Oke oke, rasanya cukup cuap-cuapnya. Tunggu comeback lain dari yunna eaps qaqa-qaqa ;;;3 #apa

Review? :333333


End file.
